


Where Were You, Laurel?

by dragonq666



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, F/F, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonq666/pseuds/dragonq666
Summary: One thing by another...She was late.
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Where Were You, Laurel?

_Where were you, Laurel?_

The bullet isn't stupid. Whatever it sounds like, it has a mind, just like anything that has a purpose at its core. The aim of the bullet is to hit the right target.

It can be anything: a person, an animal, a ten-point zone on a wooden circle. If it doesn't hit what was originally intended, then the goal has been changed. The bullet doesn't miss. Never.

Life is a series of accidents, sometimes fatal. You had to catch the train leaving at 9 o'clock, but you were late, and the train crashed into a stalled bus on the tracks and derailed. Everyone was killed in the car you could have boarded. You're late. You're still alive.

Or they canceled the flight you were supposed to take home for your wedding. The bride didn't wait for you, and your relationship, long and seemingly strong, ended without becoming anything more. You're late. You're almost dead.

_Where were you, Laurel?_

Step by step, event by event, chance by chance, but Laurel hadn't been able to join Dinah and Mia on today's operation from the start. They had to go to rescue the kidnapped daughter of a man who was not the last person in their city who was being blackmailed.

But these were Laurel's first days as an assistant Attorney, and so she took on all the cases that were given to her, and one of them kept her late. This might not have been the case, but the other assistant asked because his wife was ill and he had to take care of their young son. Laurel didn't say no.

She should've refused, should've been with Dinah and covered for her, helping her fight back while Mia freed the girl. And when she was done, she immediately rushed there, to the abandoned warehouse, but not in time.

Laurel was on her knees next to the lying on the floor covered with blood woman, looking at her now, such an empty, lifeless eyes. She didn't hear Mia's screams or feel her shaking her shoulder. Only green eyes. Favourites. Dead.

It was too late. Dinah was dead.

"Where were you, Laurel?" Felicity looked about 60 years old. She lost a lot of people, a lot. Another Laurel, Billy and Oliver… Now, Dinah. But despite all this, she didn't break.

Laurel was losing people, too. Father, again Oliver, her entire world. Twice. Because she'd found a new one here, on this Earth, and now it was in front of her, two meters below the ground.

This bullet was meant for her, she knew it. She was sure.

"Dinah Megan Drake" is stamped on the gray stone. Laurel wants to lie down next to it and never get up again. She never got a chance to tell her...

_Where was I?_


End file.
